Namida no Monogatari
by Someiyoshino Amari
Summary: Sasuke seorang murid pindahan yang menyebalkan dan Hinata seorang Kaichou yang taat aturan. Persaingan muncul di antara mereka yang memiliki cerita yang saling berhubungan. Namun perasaan itu ada seiring dengan terungkapnya sebuah rahasia yang mengubah tujuan hidup keduanya.
1. Chapter 1

"Uchiha Sasuke silahkan kau pilih tempat duduk mana yang kau sukai."

Dengan arogan dan langkah malas pemuda bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' berjalan ke belakang kelas. Memilih bangku kosong tak berpenghuni untuk menjadi singgahsananya saat ini. Dengan penuh kearoganan pemuda itu melepas jas almamater yang semula melekat di tubuhnya yang terlihat sempurna lalu melemparkannya ke atas meja dengan asal kemudian duduk dan mendelik ke arah gadis-gadis yang seakan menahan nafas melihat tindakkannya barusan. Dia mendecih dan memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka, bersikap acuh adalah pilihannya.

"_Urusai_!"

Seketika kelas berubah menjadi sepi, riuh yang semula mewarnai kini tak ada lagi. Berganti dengan keheningan yang seolah menyelimuti. Yang merasa membuat keributan langsung duduk tegap dengan tubuh menegang. Guru di depan pun turut bungkam ketika kau berkata demikian dengan penuh ketegasan. "Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Dan mulai membuka suara ketika dirasa semua telah pada tempatnya.

Batu _onyx_ itu memandang tajam kearahmu yang duduk persis di depannya. Tetap bertahan disana hingga dia melihat ke arah jendela dan kembali dengan sikap acuhnya, sekalipun guru sedang menjelaskan pemuda itu tampak sama sekali tidak memperhatikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Namida no Monogatari © Sumimurasan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC, TYPO(S), Saya bikin karakter Hinata disini 180 derajat berbeda dari aslinya. Gomen kalo ada yang ga suka, tapi coba baca dulu sebelum menilai fanfic dari tokoh karakternya oke **

**.**

**Oh ya terimakasih banyak yg udah review fanfic saya yang berjudul "Voices of My Heart" untuk yang minta squel nanti saya mikir-mikir dulu ya ;)**

**.**

**Ini fanfic yang saya janjikan.**

**Yo langsung saja.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

Kau berdiri dan bergegas keluar ketika bel istirahat berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Menepuk-nepuk rokmu dan memakai jas almamater yang berupa blazer berwarna biru dongker yang sempat kau tanggalkan di kursi tempatmu duduk dan menyimak pelajaran.

Suara ribut kembali terdengar, wajar saja itu adalah waktu istirahat. Namun hal yang tak biasa adalah cekikikan para gadis centil yang kini tengah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, bagai semut yang tengah mengerubungi kue manis dengan Uchiha muda sebagai objeknya. Kau melirik sekilas, lalu membungkuk, meraba-raba sesuatu dalam tasmu, mengaduk-ngaduknya saat dirasa sesuatu yang kau cari tak kau temukan disana. Kau mengangkat tasmu dan menaruhnya di mejamu.

Namun seseorang menyenggol meja yang kau gunakan dan membuat tasmu jatuh ke lantai dan isinya pun berhamburan.

Semua terdiam, tak ada satupun yang membuka mulut dan bersuara.

Semua mata menatap kearahmu dan juga tas yang isinya berhamburan secara bergantian.

Kau terdiam sejenak. Memerhatikan semua barang-barangmu yang berserakkan di lantai marmer yang menjadi pijakan kakimu saat ini. Berjalan beberapa langkah kemudian berjongkok untuk mengambil sesuatu yang kau cari yang kini tepat berada di samping seseorang yang menjadi pelaku dalam kejadian ini yang juga diam membeku. Memperhatikanmu yang mengambil sebuah camilan berbentuk panjang dengan bungkus berwarna hijau terang.

Kau lalu berdiri dan otomatis kini kau berhadapan dengan si pelaku yang tak lain adalah murid baru yang duduk di belakangmu. Rupanya dia terburu-buru sehingga menyenggol mejamu yang kebetulan kau taruh tasmu di sana dengan keadaan sleting yang terbuka sehingga otomatis semua isinya keluar tatkala tas itu jatuh ke lantai.

Kelereng hitam itu menatapmu yang kini juga menatapnya. Semua menahan nafas, berbisik-bisik dan menerka-nerka apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Tch." Dia mendecih dengan tatapan sinis ke arahmu yang sama sekali tak menatapnya. Lalu dia bergegas berlalu meninggalkanmu yang kini berbalik dan memunguti semua barang-barangmu yang masih dalam posisi mengenaskan, tergeletak begitu saja. Kau membereskannya dengan terburu-buru. Mereka masih menatapmu dan kau pun mulai risih dengan tatapan mereka. Kau berdiri dengan tas selempang di tangan kananmu dengan tangan lain yang memegang bungkusan berwarna hijau terang.

"Apa yang kalian lihat!?" Lalu melemparkan tas selempangmu dengan kasar dan berjalan keluar.

Kelas mulai riuh setelah kepergianmu. Semua kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolahlah kini kau berada. Duduk di bangku panjang yang menyuguhkan pemandangan taman sekolah dan hamparan kebun teh luas yang berada persis di belakang gedung sekolahmu juga langit biru luas tanpa setitik awan pun yang mengotorinya.

Kau memejamkan matamu. Merasakan angin yang bertiup di sekitarmu yang terasa lebih kencang mengingat tempatmu saat ini yang berada di atap sekolah tinggi yang wajar saja bila itu terjadi.

Camilan itu masih untuh di genggaman tanganmu. Kau belum memakannya, karena rasa lapar yang semula menyerangmu kini kau tak rasakan memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di saku blazermu.

Kau merasa bosan. Kini kau lebih memilih mengubah posisimu menjadi berbaring dengan sepasang tanganmu yang bebas menjadi alas kepalamu.

Kau sama sekali tak menghiraukan helaian rambutmu yang mulai mengganggu dan sedikit menghalangi pandangan mata karena ulah angin yang tengah bermain di sekitarmu. Matamu tetap terbuka meskipun dalam keadaan demikian.

Kau merasa nyaman dengan keadaan yang demikian. Merasakan ketenangan yang selalu kau idamkan. Terbuai dengan permainan nakal sang angin yang membuat sepasang matamu terpejam.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu berjalan tergesa terbukti dengan bunyi sepatunya yang beradu cepat dengan lantai di bawahnya walaupun tersamarkan oleh deru langkah kaki banyak orang yang juga melewati jalan yang sama yang pemuda itu lalui, kolidor sekolah.

Sasuke, nama pemuda itu. Merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah benda berwarna hitam legam yang bernama ponsel. Sejenak dia terdiam, menekan beberapa angka sebelum meletakkan benda iru persis di depan telinga kanannya.

Terdengar nada tunggu yang cukup lama. Membuat Sasuke berkali-kali menatap layar ponselnya. Dia menepi. Berdiri mematung di tengah-tengah kolidor membuatnya terseret oleh langkah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan langkah tak pelan.

Dengan itu, dia memutuskan untuk menyenderkan sebelah bahunya di dinding dengan tangan kanan masih setia memegang ponsel yang kini kembali berada di samping telinganya.

Nada tunggu berhenti tergantikan oleh suara seseorang dari sebrang yang sedari tadi sangat Sasuke harapkan.

"Ck lama sekali. Dimana dia?" Nada dingin itu menyapa sang penelpon. Dengan decakkan tak suka di awal pembicaraan, membuat sang lawan bicara beberapa kali melayangkan permintaan maaf yang sama sekali tak digubris olehnya. Itulah salah satu perangainya.

Sasuke terlihat diam memperhatikan. Menyimak setiap paparan yang lawan bicara berikan.

Hanya dua kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan. Itupun hanya di awal. Selebihnya dia hanya diam memperhatikan. Akhirnyapun dia mematikan dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya dengan gerakan cepat tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Tak ada kata terimakasih ataupun ucapan serupa yang Sasuke berikan atas semua informasi yang di dapatkannya. Baginya itu membuang waktu. Dan Sasuke lebih suka terburu-buru. Dan tindakkannya yang seperti itu menurutnya sangat menghemat waktu.

.

.

.

"**Kenapa aku selalu merasakan sakit?"**

"**Dan aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti menangis."**

"**Aku selalu menjadi lemah."**

"**Kalau begitu lupakan dan berhenti. Kubur dan buanglah. Lalu jadilah kuat."**

Sepasang mutiaramu terbuka dengan paksa. Pandanganmu langsung tertuju pada langit luas yang menjadi langit-langit tidurmu saat ini. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, kau merogoh saku dimana kau menaruh camilan jatah makan siangmu tadi.

Kau duduk bersila ketika camilan itu sudah berpindah ke tanganmu. Membukanya pelan sebelum melahapnya tenang. Kau memperhatikan sekitar, menatap kawanan anak yang nampak bahagia dengan apa yang mereka punya. Kau terpaku sejenak. Menaruh 'makan siangmu' yang kini tinggal separuh. Sebelum mengganti posisi dengan tanganmu yang memeluk lutut. Sekali lagi kau menengadah, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatianmu. Namun ternyata kau sama sekali tidak menemukannya disana. Selain langit biru yang kini dikotori oleh beberapa titik awan yang entah membentuk apa.

Kau mendesah sedikit kecewa ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring membawamu pada realita nyata yang menurutmu selalu itu-itu saja dan terkesan biasa saja. Membuatmu seketika mengubah posisi dan berlari cepat menuju kelasmu yang berada jauh di lantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang siapa yang akan menerjemahkan ini untukku?" _Sensei_ berambut gelap bernama Asuma itu berdiri di depan kelas setelah selesai menulis beberapa kalimat di papan tulis. "Hyuuga kau terjemahkan itu!"

Kau segera berdiri dari kursimu, membuat gerakan sedang dan bunyi berdecit dari kursi yang semula menjadi tempat dudukmu, bertanda kursi itu bergeser dan bergesekkan dengan lantai. Kau menatap lurus papan tulis hitam yang kini dipenuhi oleh coretan huruf abjad dengan kapur putih, tak hanya tulisan romaji yang berada disana, kanji pun turut ikut serta, walau sebenarnya romajilah yang lebih mendominasi diantaranya. "Oleh karena itu Mery berkata, kau harus memasukkan gantungan kunci ke dalam dompetmu."

"Bagus sekali Hyuuga. Kau boleh duduk kembali." Tanpa disuruh dua kali kau menuruti perintah _sensei_mu yang beberapa detik yang lalu melayangkan kalimat pujian kepadamu. Sebelum fokusmu kembali tertuju pada papan hitam dan _sensei _yang sedang menerangkan.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah kalimat yang rumit. Cara untuk menerjemahkan bagian ini sangatlah sulit," Asuma-_sensei_ menunjukkan kata 'Chain' yang tertera dalam papan hitam di depan yang semula ia tulis. "Ini di ajarkan di sekolah tinggi. Jadi aku terkesan."

"Arigatou." Kau berucap dengan tetap memperhatikan setiap detail materi yang di paparkan oleh guru di depanmu, juga membaca beberapa materi yang ada dalam buku di depanmu dengan teliti dan penuh keseriusan. Mencatat beberapa hal yang perlu.

Terus seperti itu.

Hingga bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi dan _sensei_ yang mengajar di kelasmu meninggalkan kelas. Kau akan merapikan bukumu lalu mengganti buku-buku itu dengan buku pelajaran selanjutnya. Selalu begitu.

Hingga sebuah bunyi keras mengganggu membuatmu berbalik. Namun si pembuat keributan sudah melenggang pergi keluar.

Kau mendecak kesal, berusaha tidak peduli kepadanya yang memang tidak kau kenal sama sekali. Menurutmu akan sangat merepotkan bila kau sampai terlibat dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Entah keberapa kalinya kau melihatnya membolos dalam pelajaran dalam kurun waktu seminggu dia menjadi murid baru dan satu kelas denganmu. Tak banyak yang kau ingat darinya, bahkan namanya saja pun kau tak tahu betul. Yang kau tahu marganya adalah Uchiha. Seorang murid baru yang datang pada tahun ajaran pertama namun di Semester kedua, aneh. Dan kau hanya ingat dia pernah menjatuhkan tasmu ke lantai tanpa membantumu merapikannya dan tanpa meminta maaf kepadamu.

Kesan pertama yang kau dapat.

Dia sosok dingin yang menyebalkan.

Dan saat ini kau yang harus terlibat dengan salah satu orang yang menduduki peringkat ketiga yang tidak mau kau terlibat dengannya.

Awalnya kau tidak mau terlibat dan peduli. Tapi itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu sebagai ketua. Dan kau tak mau lepas tangan dalam semuanya.

Alasan itulah yang membawamu untuk mengikutinya yang beberapa detik lalu keluar kelas setelah pelajaran kedua berakhir. Masih cukup pagi untuk membolos hari ini bukan?

Kau mengikutinya yang berjalan jauh di depanmu dengan tenang tanpa gelagat aneh. Kau seakan sedang berjalan dengan santai tanpa gerakkan mengendap ataupun mengikutinya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Kau bahkan lebih terkesanterang-terangan dalam mengikutinya yang berjalan ke arah yang bagimu tak asing lagi. Atap sekolah.

Dia berbaring disana. Di tempatmu biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu. Di bangku panjang yang berada di pojok yang tidak tersinari cahaya matahari namun kau masih tetap bisa melihat langit luas disana. Bangku yang strategis untuk menatap langit dan menghitung ratusan bahkan ribuan bola kapas berwarna putih yang menjadi penghias semesta biru.

Dia terbaring dengan sepasang tangan kekarnya yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Kau tetap memperhatikannya dari pagar pembatas. Tepat di depan pintu atap itu kau bersandar tenang memperhatikannya yang seolah tak menyadari kehadiranmu atau bahkan mungkin berusaha mengacuhkanmu. Kaupun tak tahu.

Kau menatap langit yang berhiaskan awan-awan putih abstrak yang menjadi corak. Menjadikan langit luas semakin indah dengan goresan kuas tuhan yang membuatmu terkagum-kagum. Ribuan awan itu bergerak perlahan. Dengan sabar kau memperhatikan. Melihat awan yang semula bersatu menjadi terpisah, bercerai-berai menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil. Disisi lain awan kecil untuk bergabung dengan kawanan awan lain dan bersatu kembali, lalu terpisah dan kembali bersatu. Terus seperti itu sampai semua awan menghilang dari pandangan yang entah kapan itu kaupun tak tahu.

"Cukup Uchiha." Kau merasa jengah dengan semuanya. Berjalan pelan dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada dan mata dengan sorot tajam ke arahnya yang masih dalam posisi semula. Terbaring.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku." Sekarang posisimu tepat di hadapannya. Berdiri menjulang dengan dia yang terbaring. Dengan tangan yang mengepal menahan kesal walau masih dalam posisi bersilang. "Jawab a-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara baritone itu terdengar dengan nada datar dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Seharusnya itu yang ku tanyakan." Matamu menyipit. Mulai tak suka dengan sikapnya yang arogan dan menyebalkan. Kesan pas yang kau dapat, sama sekali tak meleset.

"Kau tau alasannya." Masih dalam posisi sama dia menjawab.

Kau tak membalasnya. Membiarkan kata-katanya melayang diudara dan menguap lalu mengilang di bawa oleh angin yang terbang di sekitar kalian. Kau lebih memilih menyenderkan bahu kirimu pada dinding tepat di depan tempatnya saat ini. Sehingga posisimu saat ini berada persis berhadapan dengannya yang masih tak mau mengubah posisinya bahkan tak mau menunjukkan kelereng hitamnya.

"Aku tahu alasanmu kesini bukan untuk belajar."

"..."

Sekarang giliran kalimatmu yang seolah melayang dan menghilang tanpa jawaban. Kau tahu dia mendengarmu dan kau tahu dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan tertidur. Untuk itulah kau memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatmu walaupun dengan susah payah kau harus menekan egomu dan menahan emosimu karena dirinya yang mengacuhkanmu. "Buanglah sifat burukmu itu."

"_Kimi ni wa kankenai_."

"Kau tanggungjawabku."

"Aku tidak suka seseorang mengatur hidupku." Kelereng hitam itu terbuka. Langsung menatapmu tajam dengan kilatan kemarahan yang dapat dengan jelas kau lihat disana. "Aturlah hidupmu jika kau tidak mau oranglain yang mengaturnya."

"Ck." Sasuke –nama pemuda itu–kembali memejamkan matanya tanpa membalas perkataanmu. Yang membuat kesabaranmu yang memang sedikit semakin menipis. "Ikuti aturan jika kau masih ingin bersekolah disini."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau tau?" Dia tampak menahan kata-katanya dan melirik name tag yang kau kenakan di samping kiri atas blazermu. "Kau tau Hyuuga? Sekolah ini membuatku bosan. Teman-teman, guru-guru bahkan semua materi pelajaran disini membosankan."

"Buktikan."

"Aku sedang membuktikannya." Kau sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksudkan. "Kau berbicara seolah kau menguasai semuanya."

"Memang." Dia menyeringai lebar.

Dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan saling berhadapan denganmu yang lebih tinggi darinya karena posisimu saat ini. "Dengar. Tidak ada yang akan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ini. Tidak. Ada. Diam dan lakukan semua tugasmu."

"Karena mereka takut pada keluargamu, keluarga Uchiha. Bukan padamu. Buktikan kalau kau layak untuk mereka takuti dengan prestasi."

"Kau menantangku?" Dia berdiri berhadapan denganmu. Tingginya yang hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi darimu tak menyulitkanmu untuk melihat langsung ke mata hitamnya yang menatapmu remeh. "Kau bahkan tidak layak untuk itu."

Kau merasakan emosimu sudah siap untuk kau keluarkan saat itu juga. Beruntung akal sehatmu masih berfungsi dan mengambil alih. Semua emosi yang akan kau luapkan tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya, bahkan akan lebih memperburuk keadaan walaupun saat ini secara tidak langsung dia sudah menghina dan menjatuhkan harga dirimu. "Buktikan itu Uchiha." Kau berbicara penuh penekanan.

"Jadilah rivalku."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Urusai : Diam_

_Kimi ni wa kankenai : Bukan urusanmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yah cukup segini dulu oke.**

**Saya pengen liat respon dan tanggapan dari kalian. So, saya pengen dikasih masukan yang bisa membangun dan menyempurnakan fanfiksi ini.**

**Sebenernya saya mau publish ini fanfic di penghujung tahun, cuman yah ffn tidak menghendaki #eror.**

**Anggap aja ini adalah hadiah tahun baru dari saya yang seorang fans SasuHina. Happy new year **

**So,**

**Review pliss**

**Salam sayang.**

**Salam kenal.**

**Sumimurasan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Namida no Monogatari © Sumimurasan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OOC, TYPO(S), Saya bikin karakter Hinata disini 180 derajat berbeda dari aslinya. Gomen kalo ada yang ga suka, tapi coba baca dulu sebelum menilai fanfic dari tokoh karakternya oke **

**.**

**.**

**Yo langsung saja.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Selasa pagi nampak cerah dengan langit biru polos tanpa ada satu awanpun yang menjadi coraknya. Kau menatapnya penuh minat dari kaca tembus pandang yang berada dia sampingmu. Awan itu seakan turut bergerak mengikutimu tatkala bus yang kau naiki berjalan semakin cepat. Mempersempit jarakmu pada sekolahmu yang memang selalu kau tempuh dengan jasa bus yang saat ini kau tumpangi.

Dengan sepasang _earphone_ di telingamu kau menikmati perjalanan ini. Alunan nada klasik turut mengalun lembut di pendengaranmu. Liriknya seakan kau resapi dan nikmati. Kau menatap jalan sekitar dengan pikiran tak berada disana. Fikiranmu kini berada dalam anganmu bersama dengan alunan musik yang mengiringinya.

Beberapa saat kau tetap seperti itu. Hingga lagu itu habis dan tergantikan lagu berikutnya. Hingga kemudian lagu itu terhenti seiring dengan berhentinya bus yang kau naiki di sebuah halte yang sangat tak asing lagi bagimu. Kau melepaskan earphone yang kini tak terdengar lagi musik darinya. Memasukkannya kedalam saku sebelum turun dari bus dengan sedikit tergesa.

Tak membuang waktu lama kau bergegas meninggalkan halte yang baru beberapa menit saja kau injakkan sepasang kakimu disana. Berjalan santai dengan sepasang tangan di saku _bleazer_. Kau lagi-lagi berusaha untuk menikmati pagi harimu dengan berjalan kaki menuju sekolahmu yang memang berjarak tak jauh dari halte yang kau singgahi tadi.

Mempercepat langkahmu ketika gerbang berwarna hitam itu telah berada di depan matamu. Kau berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa dengan deru nafas yang tetap teratur. Berjalan dari halte ke sekolahmu memang bukan jarak yang bisa di bilang jauh, namun tetap saja itu sedikit mengikis energimu.

Hingga kau sampai di kelasmu dengan kondisi kelas yang masih kosong. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang berada disana. Dan kedatanganmu pun di acuhkan oleh mereka yang asik dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri tanpa menghiraukanmu yang berjalan di depan mereka ataupun kedatanganmu yang menimbulkan langkah kaki terdengar berisik itu. Tapi mereka mengabaikanmu. Seakan menganggapmu tak ada di kelas itu bersama mereka, bahkan tak satupun yang melayangkan pandangan mereka ke arahmu.

Kau pun tidak mau repot-repot memperdulikan mereka yang mengabaikan dirimu. Sebabnyalah kau bersikap sama kepada mereka dengan duduk di bangkumu. Namun satu hal yang mengusikmu saat ini. Sebuah blazer yang sama persis seperti yang kau kenakan terongok begitu saja di bangku belakangmu. Dengan tas yang tersimpan asal di atas meja berdampingan dengan bleazer itu.

Entah kau sadari atau tidak, tapi kau mengulas sedikit senyuman ketika melihatnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang baru pertama kalinya kau lihat. Seseorang yang selalu datang terlambat kini telah datang pagi mendahuluimu.

.

.

.

.

"Satu menit tiga detik."

Kau bertumpu pada lututmu dengan sepasang tanganmu. Deru nafasmu seakan berpacu, namun kau mengulaskan senyum tipis karenanya.

Kau kemudian menepi. Berjalan ke pinggir lapangan yang menyediakan puluhan pohon rindang. Duduk selonjor disana dengan meneguk minumanmu rakus. Nafasmu sedikit lebih teratur. Walaupun lelah masih kau rasakan disana. Kemenangan selalu membuat siapapun puas, selelah apapun dirimu kau akan tetap mensyukurinya dan tersenyum karenanya walau nafasmu berderu sangat cepat kau akan merasa lelah teramat sangat.

Kau menyandarkan punggungmu pada batang pohon di belakangmu dengan bibir tetap menyunggingkan senyuman. Rekor kali ini lebih cepat delapan detik dari sebelumnya dan kau bangga karenanya. Kau memperhatikan teman-temanmu yang sedang dalam posisi strart jongkok, dan berlari dengan sangat kencangnya ketika peluit yang ada pada guru olahragamu ditiup dan berbunyi nyaring. Mereka berlari dengan sangat cepatnya semakin cepat dan kemudian perlahan menjadi pelan, lalu mereka mulai kepayahan ketika garis finish sudah di depan mata mereka.

Si rambut pirang menjadi juaranya.

"Satu menit tiga puluh tiga detik."

Dan itu masih belum bisa mengalahkanmu yang lebih unggul darinya.

Angin sepoy-sepoy sedikit mengambil alih konsentrasi fikiranmu, karenanya kau merasakan rasa kantuk yang menyerangmu. Rasanya tertidur di bawah pohon yang rindang ini akan sangat menyenangkan terlebih pohon ini menawarkan banyak kenyamanan. Kau memejamkan matamu, rasanya tak ada salahnya apabila kau sebentar saja melepas kesadaranmu di bawah pohon yang rindang ini. Menuju lautan mimpi yang akan kau selami. Meskipun kau tak yakin akan bermimpi di tengah hari begini namun kau tak menolak tawaran sang pohon yang begitu membelenggumu.

"Satu menit satu detik."

Dan teriakkan itu mengambil alih semuanya. Matamu terbuka paksa dengan ekspresi tak dapat terbaca. Kau bergegas berdiri. Kenyamanan yang semula kau dapat kini lenyap. Rasa kantuk pun seaakan sirna tak tersisa.

Kau kembali bergegas ke tengah lapangan. Menuju teman-temanmu yang sedang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran seperti sedang mengerubungi seseorang. Dan kau yakin si empunya keributan adalah orang yang sama yang bisa mengalahkan rekormu untuk hari ini.

Kau berlari kecil. Menyalip di antara mereka berusaha melihat siapa si objek yang membuat rasa penasaranmu memuncak. Kau memiliki perasaan buruk karenanya.

Objek itu tengah berdiri dengan posisi tangan menyilang di depan dada dengan wajah datar tak berekspresi sama sekali. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu ketika kau tau siapa orang itu. Rupanya orang itu memiliki kepekaan yang tajam sehingga dia menatap kearahmu dan kemudian melayangkan senyuman meremehkan dan tatapan menantang.

Oh rupanya persaingan telah di mulai.

.

.

.

.

Tangan pucat itu kian memucat. Ketika pagar pembatas itu menjadi objek cengkraman tangan dengan kuat. Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan helaian rambut yang terurai. Kemeja tanpa bleazer itu acak-acakkan. Tak rapih dengan setiap ujung yang di keluarkan.

Gigimu bergemerutuk. Menekan satu sama lain yang terbukti dengan rahangmu yang mengeras. Kau masih tak dapat menerimanya.

Namun sesaat kemudian ekspresimu mulai melunak. Tergantikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang biasa kau pasang. Pelipismu terbasahi oleh keringat. Mengingat matahari terik yang seolah berada di atasmu. Kau mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku rokmu. Sebuah ikat rambut berwarna hitam legam yang akan sangat berguna bila saat ini kau gunakan.

Tanpa perlu sisir kau pun mengikat rambutmu dengan rapi. Bukan ikatan yang rumit dan terlihat cantik. Tapi hanya ikatan kuncir kuda biasa yang membuatmu terlihat manis dengan poni rata yang membingkai rambutmu dan helaian-helaian rambutmu yang tersisa dan tidak terikat di sela-sela telingamu.

Terik matahari tak membuatmu jera. Terbukti dengan kau yang masih bertahan di samping pagar pembatas itu. Istirahat kali ini kau gunakan hanya untuk diam saja. Karena kau tak merasakan lapar atau apapun itu. Kau hanya merasa jengkel dengan murid baru itu yang berhasil mengalahkanmu. Dengannya, kau berlari ke tempat favoritmu dan berusaha meredam semuanya disini. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu dan menjadikannya sebagai cambuk untuk di jadikan pelajaran.

"Kau kalah."

Suara baritone itu terdengar sangat menjengkelkan di telingamu. Membuatmu terang-terangan mengorek telingamu di depannya yang mendecih melihat tingkah lakumu.

"Belum berakhir." Kau berkata dengan tidak ada nada tanda kau tertarik di dalamnya. Kau bahkan tak menatapnya yang menatapmu tajam dan malah melihat pemandangan sekitar dengan posisi membelakanginya. "Kau membuang waktuku." Ungkapnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk datang kesini." Kemudian kau berbalik menatapnya datar.

Dia melangkah mendekatimu dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju ke sepasang matamu yang kontras dengan warna matanya. Sementara kau hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

Dia berhenti tepat di depanmu yang berdiri menantangnya. Sama sekali tak terbesit dalam fikiran terliarmu bahwa sebelah dari tangan kekar itu akan memeluk pinggangmu. Entah terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuannya atau apa, kau hanya terdiam dengan ekspresi polosmu. Dia menyeringai dan kemudian berkata. "Kau seksi sekali."

Saat itulah kau mendorong tubuhnya dan mundur beberapa langkah berusaha menciptakan jarak sejauh mungkin dari dirinya. Tatapan matamu menatap garang ke arahnya dengan rahang mengeras dan tangan mengepal. Tangan kirimu menunjuk dirinya dan berkata dengan penuh penekanan. "Jangan kau sentuh aku dengan tanganmu!"

Sasuke malah terkekeh dan kembali berjalan mendekat ke arahmu. Awalnya kau diam, berdiri menantang dengan tatapam setajam mungkin yang bisa kau layangkan. Tujuannya untuk membuat Sasuke takut dan minimal menjauh darimu. Namun dia tetap saja berjalan mendekatimu dengan mata nakal yang tak lepas menatapmu. Alhasil kau pun mangambil langkah mundur yang naasnya punggungmu malah bersentuhan dengan pagar pembatas yang sangat kau tak sadari itu.

Kau tidak bisa bergerak lagi sementara Sasuke semakin berjalan ke arahmu yang mulai ketakutan. Ekspresimu bisa terbaca olehnya walaupun selebihnya kau menampilkan ekspresi menantang yang sebenarnya kau sangat gemetar.

Sepasang tanganmu kau letakkan diantara sisi kiri dan kanan tubuhmu. Berniat menjadikannya sekat tatkala dia akan memeluk pinggangmu seperti sebelumnya. Kau sedikit menyesali perbuatanmu yang menanggalkan bleazer dengan asalnya dan dengan baju yang acak-acakkan juga di keluarkan. Dalam hati kau terus merutuki sementara tanganmu semakin menekan diri.

Namun perhitunganmu salah. Perkiraanmu meleset total.

Sepasang tangan kekar itu tidak memeluk pinggangmu lagi. Namun menyentuh leher putih jenjangmu yang terekspos begitu saja mengingat rambutmu tak berada di sana untuk menutupinya karena kau telah mengikatnya.

Desiran itu sangat mengganggumu ketika lengan kekar itu dengan leluasa menyentuh lehermu. Kau membenci perasaan itu dan dengan refleks kau menepis tangannya dengan sepasang tanganmu yang kini di penuhi oleh keringat dingin.

"Berani sekali kau." Matamu berkilat marah ke arahnya. Sementara Sasuke? Hanya tersenyum nakal dan mengeluarkan perkataan sensual yang membuatmu bingung harus mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa.

"Kau membuatku ingin menciummu."

Dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanmu hingga kau merasa bingung harus menampilkan ekspresi seperti apa. Dan menyadari kau harus marah kepadanya ketika Sasuke tak berada di hadapanmu lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak berbuat apapun, tapi dia tetap saja mengganggu."

"Benarkah? Lalu?" Si rambut coklat menimpali.

Kau merasa riskan dengan keadaan kelas sekitar, terlebih lagi mereka yang berbincang di tengah pelajaran. Ingin rasanya kau memukul mereka, namun itu tidak sopan terlebih kini tengah berlangsungnya pelajaran, alhasil kau sama sekali tak mengambil tindakkan apa-apa untuk menghentikan kasak-kusuk mereka.

Bukan itu saja, kau pun melihat beberapa anak tengah memainkan handphone di tangan mereka dengan leluasa tanpa menghiraukan guru di depan yang tengah menjelaskan. Dan itu membuatmu marah, dan ingin saja mengentikan tindakan tak sopan mereka di tengah-tengah pelajaran itu.

Gelagatmu yang seperti itu rupanya di sadari oleh guru di depanmu, alhasil kau pun mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan yang sedikit mengganggumu.

"Ada apa Hyuuga? Coba kau terjemahkan kalimat itu."

Sensei di depanmu menunjuk beberapa deretan huruf romaji yang membentuk rangkaian kata dalam bahasa inggris yang harus kau terjemahkan. Kau pun merasa aneh dengan guru di depanmu yang lebih peka terhadap gerak-gerikmu ketimbang menegur mereka yang melakukan hal-hal tak perlu ketika pelajaran berlangsung.

Kau berdiri dan mulai mengikuti apa yang gurumu intruksikan. "Ikutilah ajaran Tuhan. Maka berkat di laut akan melimpah, dan tak akan ada badai."

Sebelum kau duduk kau dengan sengaja melihat ke arah belakang tempat dudukmu melalui bahumu. Dan dapat kau tangkap ekspresinya yang terlihat sangat kesal meskipun yang mendominasi adalah ekspresi datar, namun di luar semua itu kau merasa senang.

_Aku menang_. Kau bergumam.

.

.

.

.

Terus seperti itu dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Ada yang menang dan ada yang kalah di antara kalian. Namun tetap saja, sampai saat ini hasilnya masih seimbang. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pertandingan karena dengan mengalah kalian bisa di pastikan akan tumbang. Karena bagi mereka tidak berlaku pepatah yang mengatakan 'Mengalah untuk menang.' Karena yang mengalah sudah pasti tidak akan menang.

Kau berjalan dengan setumpukkan buku di tanganmu. Menjadi Ketua Kelas memang di sibukkan dengan banyak tanggung jawab dan tidak pernah bisa lepas dari perintah guru. Contohnya saja saat ini dia tengah berjalan di kolidor yang penuh sesak dengan anak-anak yang berlalu lalang. Bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru pun keluar dengan intruksi untuk membawakan buku-buku tugas anak-anak sekelas ke ruangannya. Kau tak bisa menolaknya mau tak mau itu harus kau lakukan.

Dengan tangan yang terbebani oleh puluhan buku dan jalanan yang penuh sesak semakin menyulitkanmu. Kau tidak bisa berjalan cepat karena kolidor yang di penuhi oleh anak-anak dan apabila berjalan lambat itu akan memakan waktu lama dan alhasil penderitaanmu semakin panjang.

Rasanya semua tugas kelas di bebankan padamu atas dasar kau seorang ketua. Itu tidak adil bagimu namun kau tidak bisa menolak itu, karena ini pilihanmu untuk menjadi ketua dan kau harus menanggung resiko atas pilihan yang kau ambil. Bukankah setiap pilihan selalu mengandung resiko walau sekecil apapun resikonya tapi tetaplah itu resiko. Dan untuk menjadi ketua kelas penuh dengan resiko.

Kau bisa bernafas lega ketika ruangan guru sudah di depan mata. Kau masuk begitu saja karena pintunya yang terbuka. Begitu memasukinya kau merasakan perbedaan yang begitu kontras. Di ruang guru ini begitu lenggang dan hanya di isi oleh beberapa guru yang bisa di hitung jari saja mengingat ini adalah waktu istirahat. Berbeda dengan di kolidor sekolah yang terisi oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan siswa-siswi dengan berbagai tujuan.

Kau mencari meja tempat kau akan menaruh buku-buku yang kau bawa. Setelah kau temukan, kau menaruhnya tanpa kata. Karena tak kau temukan guru mata pelajaran yang mengajar di kelasmu sekaligus yang menugaskanmu membawa buku tak ada disana. Mungkin dia sedang beristirahat, kau memakluminya.

Apa yang bisa di harapkan kalau guru itu berada di sana. Mungkin hanya ucapan terimakasih yang akan kau dapat. Bukan uang tip atau upah. Mengingat kau seorang siswi, bukan maid hotel ataupun lestoran.

Kau akan keluar dari sana secepatnya jika saja seorang guru tidak menginterupsi semua rencanamu.

"Hyuuga." _Sensei_ berambut ungu itu menyapamu.

Kau membungkuk hormat sebelum membalas sapaannya. "_Sensei_, _konnichiwa_."

"Aku ingin kau ikut ke ruanganku."

Tampaknya kau harus merelakan waktu istirahatmu Hinata.

Kau berjalan mengekor mengikutinya. Sepanjang jalan kau bertanya-tanya kenapa guru yang menjabat sebagai guru Kesiswaan itu memanggilmu ke ruangannya. Seingatmu kau adalah murid teladan yang tidak pernah mempunyai masalah dengan sekolah. Lantas kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalamu membuatmu pusing dan berhenti untuk memikirkannya.

Dia membukakan pintu dan duduk di bangkunya. Lalu mempersilahkanmu untuk duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan yang berhadapan langsung dengannya. Hanya meja berwarna coklat berukuran persegi panjang dengan gaya arsitektur sederhana namun elegan yang menjadi sekat di antara kalian.

Kau menatapnya lurus dengan ekspresi yang ramah sebelum bertanya kepadanya. "Ada apa _Sensei_ memanggilku?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat memberitahukanmu sekarang, tapi kau berkeliaran di ruangan guru. Dan kurasa tak ada salahnya memanggilmu kemari." Kau hanya mengulas sedikit senyuman ketika dia tertawa.

"Olimpiade akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi. Dan aku berniat mencalonkanmu sebagai salah satu pesertanya. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" _Sensei_ yang satu ini memang tidak suka arah pembicaraan yang berbelit-belit, langsung pada intinya itu lebih baik begitulah pemikirannya.

Kau kembali menimbang-nimbang sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Kau tersenyum cerah. "Baiklah."

"Aku akan mengirimkan dua perwakilan untuk berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan ini."

Kau diam menanggapi, tapi masih tak mengeluarkan suara untuk merespon semuanya.

"Menurutmu siapa orang itu?" Kau tersenyum seraya menggeleng lemah, "Kurasa hanya _sensei_ yang bisa menentukannya."

"Ah baiklah. Kurasa Uchiha Sasukelah jawabannya."

Tak perlu seseorang yang hebat untuk menelitinya, untuk menerka ekspresi seperti apa yang kau tunjukkan.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Nah gimana dengan chapter yang ini?  
semoga nggak mengecewakan yaaa **

**Saatnya balas review~:**

Sherinaru: terimakasih banyak kalau kamu suka. Soal ending sih itu rahasia hehe. Tetp baca ini fanfic ya, terimakasih.

Luluk Minam Cullen : saya akan berusaha. Tetp baca ya, terimakasih

Kirigaya chika : terimakasih yah udah mau nunggu.

Hinatauchiha69 : pasti di lanjut dong, terimakasih ya

Yamanaka Emo : Terimakasih banyaaakk, saya suka riview kamu, baca kelanjutannya juga yaa.

Putchy-chan : Maaf kalau kurang bisa di mengerti, tapi serius saya emang sengaja kok bkin kaya gtu, biar pada penasaran khekhe. Terimakasih yaaa

Kin Hyuuchi : Iyaaa, musuhan dlu baru deh... saya ga janji tapi saya akan berusaha. Terimakasih yaaa, Jaa ne dear.

SweetMafia95 : Terimakasih yaa udh di fav ;) Iyaaa 'kau' itu di maksdkan buat Hinata. Terimakasih dkungannya. Tinggalkan jejak lagi ya.

**Terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak. Jejak kalian akan menuntun saya pada semangat yang luar biasa hahaha..**

**Review lagi yaaa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Namida no Monogatari © Sumimurasan**

**Hinata Hyuuga & Sasuke Uchiha**

**OOC, Typo.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke menumpukan sepasang sikunya yang menyilang pada pagar pembatas. Dengan garis wajah yang sempurna juga ekspresi datar yang biasa. Dia terlihat diam dan menikmati semuanya. Langit biru cerah juga kawanan awan tebal dan lebar yang menghiasinya, menimbulkan keindahan yang tiada tara bagi sebagian besar orang tak membuat Uchiha itu mau meliriknya barang sekilas saja.

Sasuke malah menatap pada arah berlawanan. Pada arah daya tarik magnet terbesar yang berada di muka bumi. Menunduk mengikuti gravitasi bumi, sedangkan rambutnya malah bertindak sebaliknya. Seolah melawan gaya gravitasi bumi itu sendiri.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian poni biru dongkernya. Ujung kemejanya yang dikeluarkan yang memang tanpa blazer pun turut ikut serta. Meliuk dan bergerak pelan, mengikuti permainan angin yang seolah memabukkan.

Mata hitam itu menyipit. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tak beres yang Sasuke lihat di bawah sana. Tangannya yang semula hanya bertumpu pada pagar kawat berwarna silver kini malah meremasnya kuat, bibirnya masih lurus bak penggaris kayu yang bisa di temukan di samping papan hitam di kelasnya. Namun matanya yang menyipit juga tangan yang mengepal erat menjadi bukti yang akurat untuk melihat bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah tersulut emosi, walaupun tampangnya masih datar seperti biasa. Memang Uchiha pintar menyembunyikan suasana.

Cukup.

Amarahnya sudah benar-benar tersulut bak cepatnya bara api yang membakar kertas tisu.

Matanya menatap lekat kebawah, kemudian tubuh kekar itu berbalik dengan cepatnya. Namun pergerakkan yang semula ia lakukan dan kini akan ia lakukan menjadi tertahan. Tubuhnya beku tanpa ada satupun pergerakkan.

Disana. Persis tepat di depan pintu atap. Sosok indigo itu menyenderkan punggungnya disana dengan tangan menyilang dan mata terpejam.

Sosok itu bak menjadi kompor bagi Sasuke. Trus memanasi walau sosok itu tidak berdosa sama sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyuuga?" Nada kesal jelas sekali terdengar dalam sebuah kalimat yang dia lontarkannya.

"Lama sekali untukmu menyadari kehadiranku." Bukannya menjawab, kau malah mengucapkan kalimat yang semakin menambah amarah dalam dirinya.

Sasuke melangkah cepat dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Jelas sekali kini tergambar emosi macam apa yang tengah bersarang dalam tubuh Uchiha yang arogan.

Kau masih bertahan dengan tangan bersilang dan tubuh menyandar dengan mata yang kini tak lagi terpejam. Tidak mau bergeser dari tempatmu saat ini meski kau tau tepatmu menghalangi jalannya yang seolah tergesa, ingin cepat keluar dari atap yang tergambarkan dalam benak Sasuke bak cipratan api neraka yang menyulut emosinya menjadi api yang siap ia semburkan kapan saja.

"Menyingkir Hyuuga." Sasuke berusaha menurunkan level emosinya. Tak baik bagi seorang Uchiha untuk menunjukkan emosi berlebihan di depan orang lain, terlebih orang yang berdiri di depan Sasuke saat ini adalah orang yang dianggapnya asing.

Kau menatapnya datar dengan dia yang melayangkan tatapan penuh emosi disana. Tak bisa sembarang orang bisa melihat emosi di matanya, hanya orang berdiri di dekatnya dan melihat menembus bola mata hitam pekatnya yang dapat membaca emosinya, seperti Hyuuga Hinata saat ini.

"Menyingkir."

"Kesiswaan memintamu mengikuti Olimpiade." Bukan menyingkir, kau malah membuka pembicaraan yang semenjak tadi tertunda dan kini kau memutuskan untuk memulainya

"Katakan aku menolak."

"Tidak bisa."

"Tch, kenapa?" Dia berkata seolah sedang menertawaimu.

"Karena kita akan bekerja sama dalam hal ini."

"HAHAHAHA BEKERJA SAMA? DENGANMU? HAHAHA." Tawanya menggelegar. Tawa yang seakan dibuat-buat itu terdengar sangat menjengkelkan di telingamu. Kau tetap bertahan dan tak mengeluarkan berbagai makian atau sumpah serapah untuk membela dirimu. Berusaha tetap tenang walaupun empat kedutan tengah muncul di dahimu.

"Teruslah bermimpi."

"Kalau begitu aku yang menjadi pemenang." Kalimat ringan yang sederhana. meninggalkan efek luar biasa pada diri seorang Uchiha yang kini bungkam dengan segala celotehannya. Pada akhirnya kartu AS itu kau keluarkan juga, Hinata.

Brakk.

Sasuke melayangkan tinju keras pada tembok atap yang hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja dari kepalamu. Tak ada raut ketakutan ataupun penyesalan yang tergambar dalam ekspresimu saat ini. Kau hanya menunjukkan raut kemenangan yang membuat Sasuke semakin tak memiliki pilihan.

"Bagaimana Uchiha?"

* * *

"Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah..."

Seorang sensei yang sedang berbicara pada kalian berdua tampak serius menerangkan. Sasuke seolah memperhatikan dengan mata memandang keluar jendela. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan garis ketegasan berhadapan langsung dengan sang angin yang berhembus karena jendela kelas yang terbuka.

Mata kelam itu menatap kebawah. Kearah kawanan anak yang berjalan mendekati gerbang dan kemudian menghilang. Dia sedikit berdecak kesal.

Waktunya yang berharga harus tersita dan harus dia korbankan dengan penjelasan guru di hadapannya. Pekan bahasa sungguh merepotkan.

Sasuke kemudian menatap ke arah papan hitam yang penuh dengan bekas coretan sebelum matanya kembali menatap sensei berambut hitam di depannya. Rasanya dia ingin pergi dari tempatnya saat ini saat itu juga. Meninggalkan semua penjelasan yang terdengar memusingkan dan meninggalkan gadis yang sangat menjengkelkan.

Kalau bukan karena tantangan bodohnya yang tanpa pikir panjang itu mungkin sekarang Sasuke tak akan berdiam diri di kelas ini, duduk dengan manis di kelas yang telah kosong karena penghuninya telah meninggalkan kelas itu ketika bel pulang terdengar sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Mendengar penjelasan gurunya dengan penuh kebosanan.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke, kau tampak memperhatikan dengan penuh keseriusan. Sesekali kau mengangguk tanda mengerti, dan kadang kala kau bertanya apabila yang dia katakan tak dapat kau cerna atau ketika kau kurang mengerti akan hal yang Shizune-_sensei_ sampaikan. Memperhatikan pemaparan mengenai pekan bahasa yang kalian ikuti, untuk mempermudah kalian mengerti dan tak salah langkah saat nanti.

"Kurasa itu cukup. Aku ingin kalian belajar lagi agar lebih memahaminya." Shizune berkata seraya membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakkan di atas meja dan buku-buku tebal yang semula terbuka.

Kau pun demikian, membereskan semua peralatan milikmu yang berserakan.

Shizune berjalan keluar dengan kalian berdua yang mengekor di belakang. Kau berjalan di depan sedangkan Sasuke mengekorimu di belakang. Kau terlalu malas untuk memperlambat laju langkahmu hingga sama dengan Sasuke dan berjalan beriringan. Dan Sasuke terlalu malas untuk menyusul langkahmu dan berjalan di sampingmu.

Kalian berdua terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal yang kalian berdua anggap itu tak perlu.

Kolidor yang sepi, hanya ada kalian berdua dan Shizune di depan. Yang jaraknya semakin menjauh dari kalian.

Sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang tak beriringan. Tak ada yang berminat membuka pembicaraan. Hanya kolidor kosong dan kekosongan komunikasi yang kalian alami.

Shizune terlihat berbelok, melangkah menuju ruang guru yang berlawanan arah dengan kolidor yang saat ini kalian lewati. Kau masih tetap berjalan di depannya yang memandang punggungmu tanpa sedikitpun kau ketahui itu.

"Hyuuga."

Satu suara yang memecah kesunyian yang sejak tadi kalian timbulkan. Kau tidak mau menoleh namun tetap merespon panggilannya. "Ya Uchiha?"

"Jangan berjalan seperti itu." Kali ini suaranya tak lagi datar. Terselip nada suara yang tak datar seperti biasa walaupun terkesan samar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kali ini kau menghentikan langkahmu. Membalikkan badan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah menggambarkan 'apa-itu-masalah?'

"Kau seolah sedang menggodaku." Dia berkata dengan seringaian dan tatapan nakal.

Kau lekas berbalik. Kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalananmu yang terinterupsi. "Keluarkan setan hentai itu dari fikiranmu." Kau berusaha berkata dengan nada sedatar dan sedingin mungkin.

Sedangkan Uchiha hanya menyeringai di belakangmu yang jaraknya semakin jauh darinya.

"Kau berjalan di belakangku seolah sedang menggambarkan kekalahanmu."

Kali ini kau yang menyeringai dan berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

Sasuke tidak terima. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, perlahan namun pasti langkahnya yang cepat berubah menjadi berlari, melewatimu seraya berkata "Selamat menikmati kekalahanmu." Dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seceria mungkin yang membuatmu bertambah kesal dan suaranya di telingamu terdengar aneh dan menyebalkan. "Takkan kubiarkan."

Dan kau pun berusaha mengejarnya yang kini tengah berlari mendahuluimu, di kolidor sekolah yang nampak sepi dan lenggang. Kolidor yang terlihat besar dan luas ketika tak ada murid yang berjalan berdesakkan seperti biasanya ketika hanya kalian saja yang melewatinya. Terasa besar. Dan waktu yang kau perlukan untuk melewatinya pun terasa bertambah lama.

Entah kalian sadari atau tidak. Kalian seperti sedang kejar-kejaran layaknya anak kecil yang bermain di taman dengan tawa kebahagian yang menghiasi wajah kalian yang terlihat ceria.

"Aku menang." Sasuke berhenti tepat di pertigaan kolidor yang menghubungkan lapang _outdoor _dan ruang OSIS dengan raut wajah kemenangan dia berkata demikian.

"Kau curang." Dan kau pun tidak terima dengan kekalahan.

"Itulah yang selalu di katakan pecundang."

Kau semakin tidak terima. Dengan gerakan refleks yang sama sekali tak kau rencanakan kau pun melayangkan pukulan ringan dengan tinjumu yang mengarah ke muka si Uchiha. Namun sayang, dengan mudah Uchiha itu bisa menghindari pukulanmu yang memang tanpa perhitungan. "Kau tidak terima nona?" Dan pertanyaan itu terdengar penuh dengan nada godaan di telingamu.

Sasuke berlari. Dan kau mengejarnya.

Kalian benar-benar kekanak-kanakkan. Terus seperti itu. Sesaat kalian terlihat tengah melepas topeng kalian. Berlarian seolah tanpa beban. Kemana sikap arogan kalian yang barusan?

Hingga kau menyadarinya.

Kau menyadari sosok tinggi yang tengah memperhatikan kalian.

Memperhatikanmu.

Hingga kau berhenti saat itu juga. Dan berusaha menampilkan ekspresi datar. Mengenakan topengmu kembali walau sebelumnya kau terlihat ceria dengan candaan yang kalian berdua buat.

Sosok itu. Melihatmu dengan mata coklatnya yang karenanya kau pernah tebuai. Terbuai dengan pesonanya yang memabukkan. Yang menjerumuskanmu pada lubang hitam. Pada sesuatu bernama kebencian.

Kau membungkuk dengan kikuk.

Kau tetap bertahan.

Dia pun juga demikian.

Hingga akhirnya sosok itu keluar. Dengan senyuman hangatnya yang menawan, keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang di atas pintunya bertuliskan 'Ruang OSIS'. Kau berusaha tak menatapnya. Sosok itu. Sosok cerah yang membawamu pada kegelapan.

Dan kau menyadari satu hal. Sosok yang kedua itu tidak sedang menatapmu. Tapi menatap seseorang yang berada di belakangmu. Kau dapat menangkap raut keterkejutan di sepasang jamrud itu.

Kau beralih, menatap seseorang yang menjadi objek dari tatapan itu.

Seseorang yang juga berdiri mematung. Dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, juga tatapan yang sarat akan luka dan kehampaan, mungkin juga kerinduan yang terpendam.

Kau merasakan atmosfer yang terasa semakin berat dan menyesakkan di kolidor yang sama sekali tak penuh sesak seperti biasanya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu. Dan entah siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan tindakkan itu.

Namun yang jelas, saat ini kau telah berlalu. Berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru dengan sepasang tangan putih nan kekar di genggamanmu.

Dan berlalu dari pandangan mereka yang menatap kalian berdua pilu.

.

.

"Maaf."

Saat ini posisi kalian berdua telah berada di gerbang sekolah. Kau berkata seraya melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tanganmu. Dengan menatap ke arah lain kau mengucapkannya. Tak menatap onyx yang sedang menatapmu dengan kilatan yang tak bisa kau artikan.

"Maaf." Kau mengulangi perkataanmu. Dan kali ini menatap mata kelamnya yang kini berganti tak menatapmu.

Kemudian dia berlalu tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun untukmu.

* * *

Rabu pagi yang cerah. Dengan langit birunya langit dan sedikit awan putih yang menjadi corak. Hamparan rumput hijau itu menjadi saksi akan keadaanmu saat ini. Saling berhadapan. Saling menunjukkan setiap keindahan yang dimiliki oleh mereka.

Kau duduk berselonjor kaki dengan sepasang tangan berada di belakang guna menopang berat tubuhmu. Kejadian kemarin sangat mengganjal di hatimu dan sedikit banyak membuat waktumu tersita hanya untuk memikirkannya.

Tak ada niatan dalam hatimu untuk pergi berlalu sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Yang ingin kau lakukan hanya pergi dari sana secepatnya. Gerakan yang terjadi tanpa diperintah oleh otak. Gerakan yang tidak disengaja dan tidak disadari yang terjadi secara otomatis karena adanya rangsangan dari syaraf tanpa melalui kontrol dari otak. Itulah gerakan Refleks. Gerakan yang tidak disengaja yang dilakukan olehmu pada hari itu.

Mau tak mau masalah ini benar-benar mengganjal bagimu. Mungkin alangkah baiknya bila kau mengambil inisiatif untuk menemuinya.

Dan kaupun berdiri seraya berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan jejak sepatumu diantara rumput-rumput hijau yang terawat itu.

Beruntung bagimu karena kini di antara kolidor luas yang hanya diisi segelintir siswa saja kau bisa menemukannya. Tampilannya yang mencolok dan rambut anehnya membuatmu tak perlu berfikir panjang lagi untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Aku mencarimu."

Yang diajak bicara malah tak merespon apa-apa. Sasuke malah segera memasukkan benda canggih berwarna hitam kedalam saku celananya.

"Maaf."

Kali ini kau berani menatap ka arahnya. Dan berusaha mencari mutiara hitam itu, guna menemukan jawaban di sana karena lisannya tak kunjung juga bicara. "Maaf."

"Jangan di fikirkan." Jawabnya yang kini tanganya berada di saku celana samping kanan dan kirinya. Dengan mata yang menatap kearahmu datar juga lengkung bibir yang tak nampak. Bibir itu hanya mengatup rapat dengan sebuah garis yang membentuk lurus.

_Benar-benar menyebalkan._

"Eh!?" Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran si Uchiha yang berada di depanmu sekarang.

"Aa baiklah. Buatkan aku bekal untuk besok." Sanggahnya dengan pose jari tengah di letakkan di bibir bawahnya dengan mata kelamnya yang menatap ke atas. Pose imut namun amit di matamu.

"Tapi-"

"Sebagai permintaan maafmu."

"Hei bukannya kau bilang tadi jangan di fikirkan."

"Ya." Dan kau pun dibuat semakin bingung olehnya

"Lantas?"

"Tapi aku tidak berkata bahwa aku memaafkanmu kan?"

Kau bungkam.

_Memang benar._

"Yasudah. Besok buatkan aku bekal ya, Hyuuga." Sasuke melengos pergi begitu saja setelah mengacak surai indigomu. Membuatmu mamatung dan akhirnya melayangkan senyuman tipis setelah kehadirannya tak nampak lagi di retina matamu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya kau telah bergegas ke sekolah pada jam biasanya. Ralat. Mungkin saat ini kau berangkat dengan jam yang lebih telat dari biasanya. Jauh lebih telat dari biasanya.

Kau memang terbangun pada jam biasanya kau bangun pagi, tapi satu hal penting yang kau lupakan membuatmu terjebak dalam keadaan ini. Dimana kau berlari tergesa menuruni lantai tangga di rumahmu dengan sebelah tangan memegang tas selempangmu dan tangan lain memegang roti isi selai moka.

Kau berhenti tepat di depan meja makan kayu berlapis kaca. Menatap sinis kotak bekal dengan kain berwarna biru gelap. "Kau membuatku terlambat!"

Kau mengumpat pada kotak bekal tak berdosa yang tak merespon apa-apa. Hei ayolah mana mungkin kotak bekal tak berdaya itu bisa membalas umpatanmu Hinata?

Kau menaruh roti gandummu yang tinggal separuh di atas pisin yang kau letakan di atas meja makan. Mengambil susu dan meminumnya cepat. Sebelum berlari dengan tangan kiri kini memegang kotak bekal yang susah payah kau buat tadi.

Tak ada waktumu untuk naik bis di pagi hari ini.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati kau memutuskan untuk menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan kediamanmu.

"Higashi." Kau berseru singkat seraya duduk di bangku penumpang setelah bunyi berdebam ketika kau menutup pintu taksi dengan gerakkan tak pelan.

Taksi memang sangat berguna bila digunakan pada saat yang seperti ini, karena kendaraan satu ini bisa mengantarkanmu tepat sampai gerbang sekolahmu. Tidak seperti bis yang hanya berhenti di halte yang lumayan jauh dari sekolahmu dan kau harus berjalan lagi karena itu.

"_Yokatta_." Kau berseru pelan ketika kau melangkahkan kaki melewati gerbang masih ada segelintiran anak yang berkeliaran yang menandakan kegiatan belajar mengajar belum di mulai.

* * *

"Kalian bisa melanjutkannya di rumah."

Kalimat penutup itu menandakan kebebasan sejenak dalam kepenatan yang hampir sebagian siswa rasakan. Pelajaran sejarah memang sangat membosankan terlebih guru yang menerangkan tak seasik guru pelajaran lainnya. Meski mayoritas pelajaran disini memang membosankan bila di lihat dari pandangan segelintir orang yang memang malas untuk belajar.

Kau tak banyak berkomentar. Hanya menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja yang kau tempati. Sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membuka kaca tembus pandang agar angin dari luar bisa bertiup masuk dan sejenak mengusir kepenatan yang tercipta di dalam ruangan yang kau tempati.

Kau menggeser kaca itu pelan, angin saat itu juga menerpa wajahmu yang lekas kau menutup mata untuk itu. rambut panjangmu yang terurai di terbangkan oleh angin yang sekedar lewat ke hadapanmu. Membuat rambutmu yang nampak lembut meliuk-liuk mengikuti gerakan angin yang berdesir pelan namun menyejukkan.

Kau menikmatinya.

Hingga akhirnya kau menyadari satu hal yang teramat penting yang pada pagi hari tadi sempat kau lupakan keberadaannya.

Kau tersadar. Lalu mengambil sesuatu benda di bawah mejamu. Sebuah bento dengan berlapis kain biru.

_Oh shit._

Kau mengumpat dalam hati.

Sekarang kau harus kembali dibuat sulit oleh kotak bekal yang sama ketika kau harus mencari tujuan dari kau membuat bekal itu di sekolah Higashi yang luas ini.

Kau bergegas. Dia merenung memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Daripada hanya duduk diam untuk memikirknnya lebih baik kau bertindak mencari sang objek yang membuatmu lagi-lagi mengumpat kesal.

Oh ayolah. Kini penyakit manusia itu mulai menggerogotimu.

Fisikmu terus berjalan tanpa henti. Begitu pula fikiranmu yang saat ini sedang berfikir keras. Terus berfikir dan menerka-nerka dimana sosok itu berada. Dengan bermodalkan satu kata kunci yang menurutmu sangat akurat. 'Sasuke makhluk anti sosial yang tidak suka bersosialisasi dan tidak menyukai tempat ramai.'

Dan persepsi itulah yang membawamu kesebuah tangga panjang yang sempit dan membuatmu melangkah setengah berlari untuk menaikinya.

Pintu atap sedikit terbuka. Menimbulkan secercah cahaya menyilaukan pandanganmu. Disisi lain juga membuahkan secercah harapan dalam hatimu untuk meyakinkannya bahwa persepsimu terbukti benar dan semua ini yang kau anggap penderitaan akan segera berakhir.

Kau hanya ingin segera menepati janjimu dengan memberikan kotak bekal ini kepada rivalmu untuk mengakhiri penderitaan ini sebelum menjadi penderitaan yang berkepanjangan. Kau bergidik ngeri barang hanya untuk memikirkannya saja.

Kau mengulum senyuman sinismu ketika sosok itu tengah berdiri membelakangimu. Rambut anehnya meyakinkanmu bahwa itu adalah dirinya. Kau lantas bergegas menemuinya yang tengah menyandarkan badannya pada pagar pembatas dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi aman di dalam saku celananya.

Pendengaranmu yang memang kepekaannya perlu diacungi jempol dapat menangkap suatu suara bariton dari arah satu-satunya orang yang berada di sana selain dirimu. Kau melangkah mendekat dan dengan mengeliminasi jarakmu kau bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara bariton itu yang memang adalah suara Sasuke. Tidak mungkin kan orang seangkuh Sasuke berbicara sendiri di tempat seperti ini. Mungkin juga karena terlalu jenius bisa mengantarkannya pada kegilaan. Hah Kau mau tak mau tersenyum dan hampir saja terkikik ketika kesimpulan tak beres itu mampir di otakmu

Daripada menguping, kau lebih memilih untuk mendekat kearahnya dan menyamakan posisi dengannya di pagar pembatas itu. Kau tidak menyandarkan tubuhmu di sana karena kedua tanganmu kini tengah memegang bento yang mulai dingin akibat terlalu lama di biarkan begitu saja.

Sasuke mendelik tajam ketika kau dengan tanpa permisi mengambil tempat tepat di sampingnya. Kau berani bertaruh bahwa dia akan melayangkan berbagai macam umpatan atau kata-kata tak sopan kepadamu. Namun karena dia sedang menelpon dan berbicara kepada seseorang di seberang sana, dia hanya bisa mengumpatmu dengan tatapannya yang begitu saja kau abaikan.

Kau bisa mendengar percakapan Sasuke walau hanya suara Sasuke dan kata-kata yang hanya keluar dari mulut si Uchiha saja yang bisa kau dengar seperti kata: 'Hn', 'Begitulah', atau 'Tentu saja', dan kalimat paling panjang yang berhasil kau dengar adalah 'Dia telah melihatku'.

Dan kau hanya mengangkat bahu.

_Ah ternyata si jenius Uchiha tidak gila._ Kau sedikit kecewa dan kemudian terkikik membuat pemuda di sampingmu kembali menatap ke arahmu. Kemudian Sasuke memutuskan sambungan dengan melepas earphone hitam kecil yang semula bertengger di sepasang telinga si pemuda.

_Menguping secara terang-terangan memang menyenangkan._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatapmu tajam

Kau hanya mengangkat bento yang ada di tanganmu. "Membayar hutangku." Kau menjawab.

"Tak bisakah kau menungguku disana?" Ucapnya seraya menunjuk tempat duduk yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat kalian saat ini.

Kau menggeleng dan kembali berkata, "Aku tidak mau menguping."

"Hei bukankah yang kau lakukan barusan juga menguping?"

"Aku tidak menguping. Kau saja yang terus berbicara ketika menyadari aku berada disini." Kau menutup kalimat itu dengan seringaian kemenangan.

"Terserah." Jawabnya acuh seraya merebut bento yang kau pegang lagi berlalu darimu dan menempatkan diri di tempat yang dia tunjuk-tunjuk tadi.

Kau hanya memutar bola matamu. Dan menatap kebawah. Kearah taman yang diisi oleh sejumlah siswa yang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka.

Di tengah-tengah padatnya taman itu kau bisa melihat sekelebat surai pink yang berada diantaranya. Mau tak mau mengingatkanmu pada kejadia beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang membawamu pada penderitaan dimana kau harus membuatkan bekal untuk Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja telah mengambil bekal itu tanpa terimakasih sama sekali. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dan kau kini menyadari suatu kejanggalan. Yang membuatmu tak mau peduli sedikitpun dengan itu. membuatmu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Uchiha bungsu yang tengah menyantap bekal yang kau berikan tanpa penawaran kepadamu.

* * *

Saat ini kalian tengah berjalan beriringan. Di sebuah kolidor panjang yang luas dan lenggang yang hanya diisi oleh kalian berdua.

Sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara derap langkah sepatu yang saling beradu dengan lantai kayu yang berada di bawahnya. Olimpiade akan digelar dalam beberapa pekan kedepan. Kalian harus belajar ekstra untuk itu. Itulah sebabnya Anko-_sensei _memperketat pengarahan yang harus kalian ikuti. Karena alasan itulah kalian sering terlibat dalam suatu keadaan dimana kalian berdua harus selalu bekerja sama bersama-sama. Hal itulah yang membuat kalian selalu terlihat bersama di hampir setiap kesempatan walaupun kalian adalah rival.

Begitupula pada kesempatan kali ini. Kalian melangkah pulang dengan melewati kolidor lenggang setelah waktu kalian habiskan berjam-jam untuk menerima pengarahan. Tak satupun dari kalian yang berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan, karena bagi kalian ketenangan lebih menyenangkan daripada harus repot-repot berfikir untuk memecah kesunyian yang terasa nyaman.

Tidak ada yang berjalan di depan ataupun di belakang. Kali ini kalian berjalan beriringan. Dan tak ada umpatan ataupun cemoohan yang satu sama lain layangkan seperti pada beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang dan nyaman.

"Kruuuk."

Hingga akhirnya bunyi itu memecah kesunyian yang membuat mereka memberhentikan langkah dengan serempak. Sasuke kontan saja menatap gadis yang berada di sampingnya karena dirinya tak merasa menimbulkan suara berisik yang memalukan itu.

Sedangkan kau? Hanya menatap lurus dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengabaikan tatapannya yang seolah mencari tahu. Jauh dalam hati kau sangat merasa malu. Terlebih kau melakukan hal bodoh itu di samping rivalmu. Oh satu hal yang harus kalian ingat. Ini bukan kemauanmu.

Hei jangan salahkan dirimu.

"Kau lapar?"

Kau memprediksi bahwa orang angkuh yang berdiri di sampingmu yang merupakan rivalmu akan mengejekmu habis-habisan. Tapi sungguh di luar dugaan. Ini adalah keajaiban.

"Menurutmu?" Sarkasme kau berkata demikian. Seraya melenggang pergi melangkah di depan Sasuke yang masih menatapmu.

Kau hanya sarapan dengan separuh roti gandum dan segelas susu. Hal itu karena kau terburu-buru pergi karena waktu pagimu sebagian besar kau habiskan untuk menata bekal bagi si Uchiha yang kini berjalan di belakangmu. Wajar saja jika saat ini perutmu berbunyi minta diisi. Karena waktu istirahat tadi kau habiskan untuk mengantarkan bekal untuk Sasuke dan waktu istirahat lainnya kau habiskan di meja guru untuk membantu mereka menyelesaikan beberapa arsip yang menumpuk.

Waktu pagimu tak cukup bila kau habiskan untuk membuat dua bento. Dan waktu istirahatmu tidak cukup untukmu pergi ke kantin barang hanya untuk membeli makanan jadi atau membeli roti.

Jadi kejadian ini sungguh wajar saja bukan?

"Hyuuga."

Kau berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik dengan tatapan datar kau layangkan pada Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya tadi.

"Terimakasih." Kata-kata itu diakhiri dengan senyuman tipis yang sarat akan ketulusan. Membuatmu sejenak terdiam, sebelum kau kembali melangkah tanpa mengeluarkan kata balasan.

"Hei."

Seruan itu kembali menginterupsi langkahmu yang sebelumnya terinterupsi oleh Uchiha di belakangmu. Demi kesopanan yang sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh kau dan keluargamu, kau berbalik untuk sekedar tersenyum ramah dan membungkuk sopan kepada sensei berambut raven berkuncir satu dengan pakaian dinas berwarna hijau.

"Uchiha ikut ke ruanganku."

Kau kembali berbalik dan melangkah ketika seruan itu bukan di tujukan untukmu. Merasa telah membuang waktumu.

"Hinata aku akan mengantarmu. Tunggu aku."

Kau akan melayangkan penolakan ketika kehadirannya tak lagi kau temukan.

Kau mengumpat. Waktumu benar-benar akan habis dengan sia-sia dengan menunggunya.

* * *

Awan kelabu yang tampak di tengah gelapnya langit abu. Bertanda sang langit akan menangis dalam waktu dekat. Kau masih berdiam diri di depan gerbang nan menjulang tinggi milik sekolahmu. Merasa tak ada gunanya lagi kau menunggu. Puluhan menit telah kau gunakan untuk menunggu, putaran yang jarum detik lakukan sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya namun yang kau tunggu masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Kau sedikit melongo ke dalam area sekolahmu. Berharap menemukan sosok raven dengan gaya rambut yang sepertinya hanya di miliki olehnya di sekolah ini, memang tak akan sulit mencarinya terlebih sekolah sudah mulai sepi.

Mutiara putih itu bergerak-gerak kesana kemari. Nihil. Kau tidak dapat menemukannya. Sekali lagi kau melihat jam yang kau kenakan. Sekitar lima puluh menit berlalu dengan sia-sia. Namun kau masih punya kesabaran dan ingin tetap menunggunya.

Kini kau dapat mendengar suara guntur meski samar. Sekali lagi kau menengadah, melihat awan kelabu yang warnanya semakin gelap nan pekat. Tak perlu analisis hebat dan akurat bahwa sebentar lagi buli-bulir air tawar itu akan jatuh dari langit mengenai apa saja yang ada di bawahnya tanpa terkecuali. Itu sangat beresiko sekali.

Sekali lagi kau melihat ke arah gerbang sekolahan. Jangankan pemuda itu, kini kau tak menemukan siapapun disana. Merasa lelah dan akhirnya menyerah.

Kau memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan seseorang yang berjanji akan kau tunggu. Secepat mungkin berlari dan kau akhirnya berlalu dari gerbang itu.

Berjalan cepat menuju halte bus. Kau sedikit merutuki diri, bisa-bisanya kau dibodohi. Menunggu berjam-jam bak patung yang di letakkan di samping gerbang. Dan akhirnya menurutmu orang yang kau tunggu tak kunjung datang, dengan resiko kini kau berjalan sendirian di trotoar hitam yang sepi dan sedikit bulir-bulir hujan yang mengenaimu.

Andai kau tak usah menerima tawarannya untuk pulang bersamamu mungkin saat ini kau sudah berada di rumahmu tanpa perlu terkena hujan seperti ini. Kau menengadah. Berhadapan dengan langit kelabu yang menurunkan buliran air hujan yang tak terlalu besar. Kau semakin mempercepat langkahmu sebelum hujan yang lebih besar turun mengenaimu yang tanpa perlindungan.

"Tiit."

Kau berhenti ketika merasa langkahmu terinterupsi dan suara klakson mobil itu seakan tertuju padamu. Kau berbalik, melihat mobil _Sport_ hitam yang tepat berada di belakangmu. Matamu menyipit.

Oh rupanya si Uchiha yang berada di mobil itu. Emosi seketika juga memenuhi kepalamu yang semenjak tadi mendingin dan kini kembali memanas. Air hujan yang turun tak bisa menyiram api kemarahan yang ada di benakmu saat ini. Tanganmu mengepal dengan deru nafas yang kasar. Kau menatapnya yang melayangkan tatapan datar padamu. Memang dasar Uchiha, tabiatnya yang tak pernah meminta maaf kepada orang yang menjadi korbannya.

Kau diam bergeming. Dia masih menatapmu dari dalam kaca depan mobil yang tembus pandang walaupun samar.

Guntur kembali terdengar. Dan kini terdengar semakin jelas dan bersahutan. Begitupun deangan bulir-bulir air yang jatuh dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan banyak.

Kau diam. Dia pun demikian.

Namun tatapan kalian tak demikian. Tatapannya seolah mengisyaratkan 'naik-sekarang-atau-tidak-sama-sekali.'

Kau lagi-lagi menyerah dan memilih masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Dia menatapmu yang duduk disampingnya dengan pandangan penuh kesombongan dan terlihat meremehkan. Sebelum berdecak sebal seraya berkata "Bodoh."

Kau diam mengabaikan. Terlalu lelah dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang. Emosi yang ada dalam dirimu sulit untuk kau kendalikan jika meladeni Uchiha yang satu ini. Kau memilih diam meskipun ada ribuan umpatan yang siap kau layangkan kepada pemuda yang sedang menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang di bawah guyuran hujan.

Kau melihat ke arah depan. Kilatan panjang seolah membelah langit yang kelam. Kau bergidik ngeri walau samar ketika mendengar suaranya yang bergemuruh hebat.

Rupanya langit kelabu itu sangat berpengaruh hingga suasana sekitar menjadi sangat gelap dan mencekam. Hingga Sasuke perlu menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi jalan di depannya. Kini mobil hitam itu melesat cepat di bawah guyuran hujan. Membelah tirai-tirai air yang turun dari langit dengan derasnya. Suara hujan dan guntur yang bersahutan membuatmu diam. Juga jalanan sekitar yang tampak gelap tanpa penerangan selain dari mobil yang kalian gunakan. Terlebih Sasuke mengendarai mobil seolah sedang kesetanan.

"Kurasa kita harus memotong jalan Sasuke."

Kau membuka pembicaraan. Suaramu terdengar jelas meskipun suara guntur di luar begitu mengerikan. Kau rasa hanya itulah cara untuk melalui jalanan sepi ini dengan cuaca yang demikian. Demi keselamatan kalian.

"Tunjukkan."

Kau menghela nafas dan akhirnya menurut padanya.

**TBC  
**

* * *

**Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini.  
**

**Semoga kalian menyukainya.**

**Review ^^**

_Sumimura, 20 feb 2014_


End file.
